Lipid metabolism in fish (Trichogaster), in particular conversions of fatty acids, fatty alcohols and wax esters, are to be studied in vivo and in vitro. Nutritional studies will be directed mainly to the metabolism of polyunsaturated lipids in the adult fish and the fry, and the enzymatic reactions in particular tissues will be characterized. Incorporation and clearing of toxic chemicals will be studied and compared with that of lipids.